


Interrupt

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-14
Updated: 2002-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His desire is quite quenched by Ray's sudden appearance in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupt

The uniform comes off as soon as the door closes behind Ray. Benton's hands seem to manage the buckles and ties and buttons themselves without any direction from Benton whatsoever, which is good. Benton himself is closing his eyes and concentrating on breathing deeply and evenly, and also on walking from the kitchen to the bedroom without tripping over the uniform pants which his hands are thoughtfully removing from his body, folding, and placing aside. He thought Ray would _never_ leave; he wanted to simply tell Ray to get out, but the day was long and frustrating and angry enough already without his own pointless rudeness to his best friend -- and besides, it probably wouldn't work. Ray was in an oppositional mood ever since the morning's incident with the cafeteria tray and the cocaine dealers (which Benton considers quite uncharitable of Ray given that Benton _was_ the one to apprehend the suspects) and he would want to know exactly why Benton wanted him to leave.

Benton hardly wishes to tell Ray the truth, after all. The truth is that Benton simmered with desire all through the long, frustrating, angry day in direct proportion to the constant setbacks and disagreements. He is always drawn to the sight of Ray's elegant hands clenched into fists and Ray's striking green eyes snapping with dangerous ire; he's deeply thankful for Ray's ability to wax furious and drive people off-balance until the slightest suggestion from Benton can send them scurrying into the proper action; he's been known to mesmerize himself tracing the path of sweat down the back of Ray's neck until each bead vanishes and is absorbed into the garish silk of Ray's shirt. The truth is that he wished Ray to leave so that, naked, he could fling himself full-length upon his bed and relieve his desperate tension.

The roughness of his fist around his cock is such a welcome shock that he arches against his crumpled bedspread, gasping. The next stroke drives his heels and shoulders down into the mattress, and he grits his teeth and tries not to cry out with pleasure as his body twists across the bed. Some days he manages to convince himself that his feelings for Ray are nothing more than the ordinary emotions of one good friend for another, and then on other days he ends the day like this, naked and helpless in his empty bed because he can't have what he's too cowardly to ask for.

It's not until Diefenbaker barks in the front room that Benton realizes that the door opened again. He sits up in a hurry, one arm draped across his lap in a futile attempt at modesty. "Ray!" he says, because of course that's who is standing in his doorway looking apologetic.

"Okay, look, Benny," Ray says, "I was thinking about -- _oh my God_."

Benton can feel his face heating up. "Ray," he says again, trying to decide if pulling his knees up will leave him more or less exposed. "I, ah, didn't hear you come in."

Ray, after a moment during which his eyes grow very wide, spins around to face away from Benton. "Sorry!" he says. He takes a deep breath and says, very quickly, "I just wanted to apologize for being short-tempered today -- I was really out of line a couple of times -- and I'm going to go right now. Bye."

Benton swallows nervously. Ray's shoulders shake tightly as he stands with his back to the bedroom. "Thank you," Benton says. Ray nods, once, and doesn't move. "Ray?" Benton asks tentatively.

Ray twitches. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get dinner with me?"

Ray twitches again. "Right now?"

"Well, you'll have to give me a minute or two to get dressed," Benton says, and his mouth curls up into an involuntary smile. His desire is quite quenched by Ray's sudden appearance in his apartment. Really, the situation is funny, if one is a fan of laughing at oneself.

Ray, he realizes, is not so much fidgeting as beginning to turn to face Benton, catching himself, and turning back toward the kitchen again.

He wets his lips.

His desire, he realizes, is not as quenched as he thought a moment ago.

"Don't let me interrupt anything," Ray is saying, and Benton drops his feet over the edge of the bed and stands up.

"Oh, it's quite all right," he says. "Shall I get dressed to go out, or will a robe suffice? We could order in pizza." He paces deliberately toward Ray's back, still naked.

"Maybe we should really go out," Ray says thickly.

Benton stops. Ray, he realizes with disappointment, is nervous and off-balance. The temptation to push, to try seducing him now, is almost overwhelming, and Benton can see his own hand trembling where it's reaching out toward Ray's shoulder. He steps back and drops his hand; this isn't what he wants from Ray. "All right," he says. "You can wait in the kitchen, if you'd like. I'll be out in a minute."

Ray's breath hisses between his teeth. " _Damn_ it, Benny," he says, and Benton can see that his hand is clenched on the doorframe so tightly that his knuckles have whitened. Then Ray turns around, and either he's stepping forward or Benton is, because they're face to face now. From point-blank distance he can see the anger in the lines radiating out from the corners of Ray's eyes, and he puts his hands on either side of Ray's face, trying to soothe away the tension with gentle strokes. Ray's arms close around his forearms and push him back, back, walking him backward across the room.

Objectively, Benton knows that he's naked in front of his partner and that his partner is trying to tell him something very important. He knows that both of these things ought to concern him, but he's finding objectivity a little difficult right now.

Right now, Ray has backed him completely across the room and is kissing him.

It's a sweet kiss, really; Ray's mouth is soft against his lips and Ray has stopped pushing. Ray is just standing there kissing him. Benton really ought to be more appreciative of this, but instead he knocks Ray down onto his bed and climbs on top of him.

Ray immediately rolls so that he's lying on top of Benton.

Laughing in delight, Benton rolls them back over again.

Ray's fingers tangle in his hair. "Benny, are you fucking crazy?" Ray says through his own laughter.

Benton grins. "Yes," he admits. He can feel Ray's cock hard against his thigh through the heavy fabric of Ray's trousers and his head is spinning.

Ray shakes his head. "Seriously, seriously. Are you really queer?"

"Yes," Benton says. His hands are stripping Ray as efficiently as his own clothes were removed a few minutes and an eon ago.

"Wait," Ray says, batting ineffectually at Benton's hands as his shirt is removed. "Do you even know what I'm asking here?"

Benton sits back, looking at Ray. It's incredibly frustrating that Ray is still asking rhetorical questions and expecting him to stop and answer them. He closes his hand over the solid bulge of Ray's cock behind the fly of his trousers as much in provocation as explanation. "I believe the gist is clear," he says, rubbing firmly.

"Fuck!" Ray says, a suggestion to which Benton is entirely amenable. They remove Ray's shoes and trousers together, and there is a brief wrestling match as they try to position themselves. There may be easier ways to arrange two men on a narrow bed, but Benton chooses to struggle until Ray growls and pins him on his back, clamping his knees around Benton's hips to hold him still. Benton surges upward once, feeling Ray's weight pushing him back down into the mattress, and then twists sideways to reach under the small table on which the bedside lamp sits. There is water-based hand lotion there, and also an unused strip of condoms placed by the bed less in the expectation of use and more from the understanding that that is where such items are stored in typical households.

Ray picks up the condoms and turns them over in his hands. He mutters an oath under his breath, and Benton slides a hand well coated with lotion around his ass to penetrate him with one finger. Ray drops the condoms and his body jerks. The curse is louder this time, and Benton is tempted to echo it as he twists his finger deeper into Ray. His breath is coming in short pants, so close to the edge of hyperventilation that black spots are floating before his eyes. They're obscuring his view of Ray, but he _can't_ wait, he _can't_ \-- in fact, he can barely stand to pull his hands free long enough to find and don a condom, and he pulls Ray down onto his hastily prepared shaft more roughly than he ought. Thankfully, Ray lets himself be pulled, although he reaches back to guide Benton's cock in with his fingertips.

Benton doesn't need his eyes open for this part, this shifting and sliding of knees and hands and hips as Ray slowly moves down his cock, so he closes them and tips his head back. He relies on his skin to tell him where Ray is and on Ray's sing-song of blasphemy and expletives to tell him what Ray wants. With his eyes closed he can almost tell himself that this is just another daydream, a particularly vivid one to be sure, and this helps keep him from panic and also from premature climax. His thigh muscles are trembling with the effort of refraining from thrusting by the time Ray begins energetically rocking himself up and down, but this distant ache is nothing next to the way that Ray (Ray!) is groaning in delight and pressing the palms of his hands to Benton's chest.

"Benny," Ray is saying, over and over again, and Benton digs his feet into the mattress and clenches his hands into fists, trying to control himself. He tries to think of something unpleasant, but nothing comes to mind; his whole world seems taken up with the feel and sound and scent of Ray, and his lips are parted in a vain attempt to taste Ray as well. " _Benny_ ," Ray says, and Benny arches up in the grip of Ray's legs and hands, crying out words he can't even hear as he reaches his orgasm underneath Ray.

Slowly he feels Ray lower himself down to lie on his chest. He can feel Ray's close-shaved cheek sliding against his skin as he pants for air. Ray's cock is soft and wet against his stomach, and he is disappointed that, like letting Ray undress slowly or taking the time to kiss more than once, he missed seeing Ray's climax. As his softening cock slips out of Ray's body, his arms close around Ray and hold him close. "Don't go," he whispers.

"Go? I can hardly _move_ ," Ray says, and he drapes himself more comfortably over Benton.

"Good," Benton says, and relaxes.


End file.
